The Way You Love Me
by Cute-Kovu
Summary: Edited.Updated.Sara and Catherine are in love with each other, but they don’t know how to show it to each other. See how they react to each other love.
1. Intro and Morning before work

CSI

Title: The Way You Love Me

Author: Cute-Kovu

Rated: M (R rated). BUT doesn't start as M rated, I will build up to it. (Adult themes and sex scenes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it characters, I just having a little fun and hope you enjoy.

Pairing: Catherine/ Sara….Femmeslash

Set in: Las Vegas

Summary: Sara and Catherine are in love with each other, but they don't know how to show it to each other. See how they react to each other love.

AN/: Remember it doesn't start off as M (R rated) at the start…. but hang in there, before long it will be the naughty stuff. Enjoy!

Characters:

Sara Sidle: CSI: Material and Element Analysis.

Catherine Willows: CSI: Blood Spatter Analysis

Gil Grissom: CSI: Entomology

Nick Stokes: CSI: Hair and fiber Analysis

Warrick Brown: CSI: Audio and Visual Analysis

Capt. Jim Brass: COP: Homicide detective, Las Vegas Police Department

Greg Sanders: LAB: processes DNA

Lindsey Willows: Catherine's Daughter (You know that)

Nancy: Catherine's Sister (Don't know her last name)

**Chapter 1 Morning Before Work **

This Chapter is Catherine and Sara views (something like POV but different). I will tell you which one is which.

**Catherine**

Catherine woke up late in the afternoon, she groaned, she was still tired from the night before "Graveyard shift is catching up to me" she said yawning. Catherine looked at her alarm clock and sighed 'Already 1:00, I better get up, shower, house work, pick up Lindsey and hang out before work again' Catherine thought. Catherine got up and headed into the shower and then got changed into a pair of black faded jeans and a white blouse with a black jacket over the top, she put her strawberry blonde hair into a short loose ponytail. Catherine did the house work, by the time she finished it was time to pick up Lindsey; she grabbed the stuff she needed and headed out the front door. Catherine got into her Denali and headed to Lindsey school.

**Sara**

Sara woke up and her head was throbbing, Sara moaned as she held her head "Damn guys" she cured "that's the last time I ever challenge Nick to a round of shooters again" she added rubbing her eyes. Sara looked at her alarm clock "1:10" she read, Sara got up slowly and made her way to the kitchen. Sara heard groans coming from her living room, she stopped dead in her tracks 'Who the fuck is that?' she thought as she looked for something heavy. Sara found a lamp that was unplugged and grabbed that before going to the living room. Sara looked at the couch, that's where the groaning was coming from, and she saw a foot hanging over the edge. Sara raised the lamp and looked over the couch and saw Nick looking at her with wide eyes. Sara dropped the lamp behind her making it smash on the floor, Nick and Sara groaned at the noise

"Did you have to do that Sara?" Nick groaned as he rubbed his head

"Nicky what the fuck are you doing here?" Sara asked

"How the fuck would I know, the last thing I remember was that I bet you at shooters" Nick replied sitting up slowly. Sara looked down at her self and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything over her tank top and boxer shorts, Nick put his head in his hands and Sara jumped over the broken lamp and ran back into her room to put a robe on. "Sara I got no pants on" Nick yelled

"Too much information Nick" Sara yelled then regretted it a second later _(Its okay, nothing happened I swear, this is a Catherine and Sara story)_. Sara went back out and covered her eyes "have you got your pants on?" she asked

"Yes" mumbled Nick. Sara uncovered her eyes and headed into the kitchen to get painkillers for yourself and Nick; she took two of them and gulps them down with water then grabbed a fresh glass for Nick and two tablets for him. Sara handed Nick the tablets

"Take these" she said, Nick grabbed the tablets and then Sara handed over the water

"Thanks" replied Nick gulping them down. Just then someone was banging on the door, Sara and Nick moaned _(in pain not pleasure)_ Sara tighten her robe around herself and was about to shoot whoever was at the door. Sara opened the door to reveal Warrick, smiling and he had his hand behind is back, Sara groaned when she saw him smiling

"Well good morning to you to" he said quite loudly

"Shhh will ya" mumble Sara rubbing her temples

"Hang over?" Warrick asked a bit quieter

"Yes I am never going out after work with you guys ever again, I wake up with a hangover, and I walk out to get painkillers when I hear groaning coming from my couch, I grab something to hit with then go over to the couch and here lays Nick, I am now wondering why he is here" Sara blabbed "and you bang on my door with a smile and without a hangover" she added

"I didn't drink more than 2 beers, by the way I brought you home and Nick came with you to see if you were going to be okay, I couldn't say no" Warrick said

" Yes you could've, easily, it goes something like this "_Nah Nick I better get you home, Sara will be fine, she is a big girl_" something along those lines would've been perfect" replied Sara. Warrick laughed, Nick came to the door fully dress

"Hey Rick, what's up?" Nick asked

"Oh hey man, you got a hangover to?" Warrick asked

"Sure have" replied Nick. Warrick brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a to go cup

"I brought you coffee" Warrick said to Sara

"Thanks" Sara replied grabbing the cup and took a sip. Nick went to grab the cup but Sara hit his hand away and growled "No Nicky mine"

"Hey that's no fair, why didn't I get a one?" Nick asked. Warrick laughed

"You didn't get one because you beat Sara last night at shooters, she derived one, more than you" replied Warrick

"It's not my fault that Sara doesn't have a stomach like me" Nick said. Sara started hitting him with one hand "okay, okay I take it back" Nick said putting his hands up to surrender "Rick can I get a lift home with you?" Nick asked

"Yeah sure, Sara you going to be okay?" Warrick asked

"Yeah sure, I don't know where my car is thou" Sara replied rubbing her sore head, trying to remember

"Still at the labs, remember we went in my car, both of you did" Warrick said as he placed his hand on the door frame and leaned on it. Sara then remembered

"Argh that's right, okay so you got your stuff Nicky?" Sara asked Nick

"Why are you kicking me out?" Nick asked

"To tell you the truth, yes" replied Sara proudly. Nick put his hand on his chest

"That hurt" he said in a sad voice. Warrick laughed, Sara leaned closer to Nick and whispered

"Get over it, now get out" and pushed him out passed Warrick, Warrick was laughing harder now. Warrick looked at Sara and asked

"So you right for a lift tonight?"

"Yeah I'll ring Cath, see if she can swing around to pick me up, now both of you go so I can freshen up and clean up the broken lamp" replied Sara

"Broken lamp?" Warrick asked raising his eye brow.

"Argh get him to explain" Sara said pointing to Nick who had a smile on his face, Sara shook her head and slammed the door and groaned afterwards

"Ow" cried Nick. Sara stood at the door until she didn't hear Nick or Warrick voice anymore before going to her bedroom to do a little work out before hitting the shower.

**Catherine**

Catherine pulled out in front of Lindsey school and got out, went to the other side of her car and leaned on it and waited. Catherine saw all the other mothers looking at her and whispering to each other, she looked at them for a minute and the kept whispering. Catherine was about to walk over to them and ask them what they were talking about but the school bell chimed "Stupid bitches anyway, not worth yelling at" Catherine mumbled to herself. Catherine turned towards the kids and noticed Lindsey running towards her, Lindsey ran up to her mother and wrapped her small arms around her mothers waist

"Hey Mommy" Lindsey said happily

"Hey Baby, have fun at school?" Catherine asked as she looked at her 6 year old

"Yeah" replied Lindsey

"That's good, let's go get some ice cream, then we can go to the park before going home" Catherine said opening the back door

"Yeah" Lindsey said jumping into the backseat and buckled up

"Ready?" Catherine asked. Lindsey nodded excitedly; she closed the door and looked at the other mothers who were still looking at her but with shock faces. Catherine shook her head and went around and got into the drivers seat and headed to the ice-cream parlor.

**Sara**

After Sara work out, she had a nice cold shower and change into a Black tank top and black jeans. Sara cleaned the broken lamp after she got dressed "Stupid Nick sleeping on my couch and giving me this stupid hangover" Sara cursed under her breath. By the time Sara had finished it was 3, her stomach growled "Argh shit I'm hungry". Just then her cell started ringing; she ran over to her cell and answered it "Sidle"

"Sara hey" came Catherine voice

"Hey Cath" replied Sara

"Warrick rang me and told me you needed a lift" Catherine said

"Yeah I was about to ring you, would you mind pick me up, my car still at the labs" replied Sara

"Yeah sure I will pick you up after I drop Linds off at Nancy's and we can get a coffee before work" Catherine said

"Okay sure, I'll see you soon" replied Sara

"Okay bye" replied Catherine

"Bye" said Sara hanging up 'god she sounds cute on the phone, no wait I take that back she sound sexy on the phone' Sara thought with a smile on her face. "But she is straight" she said out loud. Sara got ready for work then jumped in the couch and watched the news and waited for Catherine.

**Catherine **

Catherine took Lindsey to get ice-cream and then went to the park for a quick play. Catherine was sitting on the bench watching Lindsey carefully; she has been doing that since Eddie was murdered. Just then Catherine thoughts went to Sara; she was deep in her thoughts about Sara when her cell started ringing against her hip. Catherine jumped and answered it "Willows"

"Hey Catherine" came Warrick voice

"Hey Warrick, what's wrong?" Catherine asked

"Nothing, listen Sara need a lift tonight, she came out with Nick and I last night and she got pretty drunk, so I was wondering if you could pick her up" replied Warrick

"Yeah I'll give her a ring" replied Catherine

"Thank Cath I owe you" said Warrick hanging up, Catherine looked at her cell

"Yeah, bye to you too" Catherine said and close her cell then opened it again and looked for Sara number and rang it

"Sidle" came Sara voice

"Sara hey" replied Catherine

"Hey Cath" said Sara

"Warrick rang me and told me you needed a lift" Catherine said

"Yeah I was about to ring you, would you mind picking me up, my car still at the labs" Sara said. Just then Lindsey came over and she noticed her mother on her cell

"Yeah sure I will pick you up after I drop Linds off at Nancy's and we can get a coffee before work" Catherine replied. Lindsey head shot to look at her mother when she heard her name in the sentence

"Okay sure, I'll see you soon" said Sara

"Okay bye" replied Catherine

"Bye" replied Sara hanging up. Catherine hung up her cell and placed it in her pocket and looked at Lindsey who was smiling

"What are you smiling at?" Catherine asked Lindsey

"Nothing Mommy" replied Lindsey happily

"Why don't I'll believe you?" Catherine asked raising her eye brow. Lindsey started laughing, "Let's go home, you have to finish your homework before you to go to your aunts" she said

"Okay Mommy" replied Lindsey grabbing her mothers hand and dragging her back to the Denali

"Alright" said Catherine opening the back door for Lindsey, then headed home.

**Sara**

Sara was about to fall asleep on the couch but someone knocks on the door. Sara looks at her watch 'that's probably Cath' Sara thought standing up and walking to the door while straighten her clothes and hair. Sara opened the door and Catherine was standing there with a smile on her face. Catherine smile made Sara's knees go weak "Hey Cath" she said

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, I'll just get my stuff, come in" Sara replied walking back intro her living room. Catherine entered Sara apartment and was impress on how clean the apartment was. Sara was picking up her stuff her, her back was toward Catherine. Catherine was looking at Sara arse

'Cute arse' Catherine thought. Sara had a feeling that Catherine was staring at her so she stayed like that a little longer. Catherine kept looking Sara arse "God why I'm staring at her arse, stop looking, I can't its toxic Catherine thought. Just then Sara stood up and Catherine quickly looked away, Sara smiles

'Yep she was defiantly looking' Sara thought "okay I'm ready" Sara said walking over to Catherine. Catherine noticed how close Sara had come to her; Catherine could smell her roses shampoo and her Vanilla. Catherine heart started to beating really fast, her heart was about to jump out of her chest "You okay Cat?" asked Sara. Catherine hated that name but when Sara said it she loved it.

"Yeah sure lets go get the coffee" replied Catherine ' I think I'm love with Sara' thought Catherine. Sara smiled and Catherine smiled back. Catherine walked away from Sara and out the door, Sara following close behind and was thinking

'God it's going to be a long night, ooh she has a nice arse from this view'


	2. Works a Bitch

**Chapter 2 ** **Works a bitch. **

(This is everyone)

Catherine and Sara arrived at wok after their coffee. Sara flirted with Catherine and to Catherine surprise she flirted back but now they had to work. They entered the break room to find everyone but Grissom. "Hey Sara, how's the head?" Greg asked with a smile on his face, Sara shot a death glare to Nick

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" Sara said quietly to Nick

"Sara how about a round of shooters?" Greg asked. Catherine was making the coffee when she heard this; she turned around to see Sara looking sad and angry

"Greg, shut up will you, don't you have some fingerprints to process?" snapped Catherine. Greg was in shock; he got up and ran out like there was a fire. Catherine turned to exit the break room and was about to walk but Grissom walks in with the night's assignments

"Okay everyone rested?...yes...good, now sit" Grissom said, everyone did

"What have we got Grissom?" Warrick asked

"Warrick your going solo, rape, Nick you are coming with me, Peeping tom, Catherine you and Sara have a double murder, okay here the addresses, lets go" Grissom said handing the slips to everyone and then walking out with Nick following him.

"So it begins" Sara said softly to herself but Catherine heard her loud and clear

"It's okay Sara, it will be over before you know it" said Catherine as she leaned over to Sara and said it into her ear. Sara shivered from the warm breath on her ear 'god I want her so bad, she is torturing me and she knows it too' Sara thought "hello earth to Sara, you in there" called Catherine waving her hand in front of Sara face

"Huh?"

"You coming, the double murder, won't solve itself you know" Catherine said with a smile. Sara smiled back

"Okay let's go" Sara replied standing up and walking out with Catherine following her. Before long they were at the crime scene, Brass was waiting at the front "Hey Brass, we didn't know you were going to be here" Sara said

"Gil didn't tell you?" Brass asked

"Now why would Grissom do that? Catherine asked

"True" replied Brass

"So what we got Brass?" Sara asked

"Two victims, Mr. and Mrs. Stat, Mr. Stat was shot in the head and it looks like Mrs. Stat was stabbed, there was a butcher knife near Mrs. Stat with blood on it" Brass said

"Okay where are they?" Catherine asked

"Hmm"

"Brass focus, where are the body?" Sara asked

"Oh sorry up stairs, master bedroom, 3 door to your right" replied Brass. Catherine and Sara started walking towards the front door when Sara stopped and asked Brass

"Brass who found the bodies?"

"Um the neighbor son, he heard screams and come to check, why?" Brass asked

"We may need to talk to him later" Sara replied then walked inside with Catherine. Sara and Catherine entered the house and went straight upstairs to the master bedroom. Catherine walked in first and took in a deep breath, she looked at the woman, she was diffidently stabbed Catherine turned and said

"Hey I don't want to sound bossy but why don't you go see the rest of the house for evidence, I'll do this"

"Is it that bad?" Sara asked. Sara knew Catherine was caring for her by taking the bodies. Catherine nodded "Alright call me if you need me" Sara said and walked back down stairs to see if there was any smashed windows, blood trail and some foot prints outside the back door. After 3 hours Catherine hadn't called her and Sara decide to check on her , Sara walked up the stairs and knock on the door

"Yeah" croaked Catherine 'she doesn't sound good' Sara thought. Sara opened the door and found there was no bodies just blood everyone, Catherine was crouching near a blood pool and her face pale white like a snow storm "oh hey Sara" she said looking up

"Cat you don't look so well, to put it in one word you look like shit" Sara said

"Thanks, I feel like it too" replied Catherine as she stood up, she started to feel dizzy, her vision went blurry, her whole body went weak, her knees started to give way. Sara saw the color drain from Catherine face, her eyes started to roll backwards and started to fall

"Cat" Sara called running over to Catherine and caught her before she hit the floor or the evidence "Got ya" Sara said as she picked Catherine in her arms bridal style. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara neck and buried her head in Sara neck "BRASS" Sara shouted "Brass quick get your butt up here" she called again. Brass came running in with his gun drew and he saw them

"What happen?" Brass asked

"She collapsed I need to get her to the hospital can you ring Grissom and tell him I'm taking Cath to hospital" said Sara adjusting Catherine in her arms

"Yeah sure, would you like me to carry her?" Brass asked

"Nah I got her, can you bring our kits thou?" Sara asked. Brass nodded and pick up both Sara and Catherine kits and followed Sara. Sara walked up to Catherine car and waited for Brass, he caught up and opened the back door. Sara sided Catherine on to the back seat then grabbed the kits from Brass and put then in the boot. Brass shut the back door and he said

"You look after her, okay?"

"Yes Mom" said Sara with a smile

"Go on get her to the hospital before she pukes in her own car" replied Brass

"Ewww if that happens she can clean it " Sara said pulling a face as she opened the driver's door and jumped in

"Your funny Sara, I ring Gil" replied Brass

"Oh and tell him I be back at the labs after I get Cath home" said Sara as she started the engine and drove away. Brass rang Grissom and told him everything. Sara got to the hospital and was about to get Catherine out when her cell rang, she didn't look at the id and answered it "Sidle"

"Is she okay?" came Grissom voice

"Well hello to you to" Sara said

"Sara just answer the question, is Catherine okay?" Grisssom asked in a more serious tone

"I don't know yet, you sort of rang me before I could get her into the hospital" Sara snapped. Catherine groaned and stirred on the back seat "listen I am going to get her check out, then take her home then IU am coming to the labs to bring back the evidence, okay, bye" Sara said hung up her cell before Grissom could answer "Cat honey, were at the hospital, are you okay?" Sara asked placing her hand on Catherine hip 'good spot' Sara thought "Focus" Sara mumbled

"Sara" croaked Catherine

"Yeah sweetheart?" Sara asked 'what am I doing honey, sweetheart, she is straight' Sara thought

"I'm going to be sick " groaned Catherine.

"Argh Shit, quick Cat, lean this way, don't puke in your own car" Sara said as she grabbed the collar of Catherine jacket and pulling it hard making her sit up then lean over towards Sara. Sara had enough time to jump out of the way before Catherine puked out the door. Catherine groaned after she threw up "poor baby, come on, lets go see what's wrong with you" Sara said as she got Catherine out of the car without standing in the puke. Sara locked the car then picked Catherine in bridle style again but this time Catherine black out, Sara got inside and called a doctor. The doctor told Sara to put Catherine on the bed and waited in the waiting room so they could run tests. Sara went out to the waiting room and waited.1 hour latter the doctor came out

"Miss Sidle was it?" he asked

"Yes, is Catherine alright?" Sara asked

"She is quiet alright, just a minor virus, not major, just a few antibiotics and a good bed rest and she will be as good as new, we have given her an injected some antibiotics into her so she maybe drowsy, but other an that she is free to go" said the doctor as he gave Sara a prescription for Catherine antibiotics

"Thanks" replied Sara. Just then a nurse wheeled a sleeping Catherine out, her strawberry blonde hair covering her sleeping face "Ohh poor baby, lets get you home" she said as she brush hair away from Catherine face. Sara looked up at the nurse "Can you wheel her out to the front, I'll go get the car" she said, the nurse nodded and Sara ran out and got the car . By the time Sara go the car to the entrance the nurse was waiting with Catherine, Sara jumped out and opened the back door then picked up Catherine and gently put her on the back seat with the help of the nurse

"Poor thing, she ton pretty to be sick" the nurse said as Sara shut the door

"Yeah she is, thanks a lot" replied Sara. The nurse nodded and wheeled the wheel chair back inside, Sara jumped back into the drivers seat and drove to Catherine's.

_**Catherine's House**_

Sara pulled up into Catherine drive way and killed the engine, she looked at Catherine in the rear vision mirror and whispered to herself "I want to tell you something Catherine I'm in love with you, I hope you feel the same way" Sara sighed and got out then to the front door and unlocked it before she got Catherine out. Sara got Catherine out and carried her inside kicking the door with her foot. Sara went into Catherine room and placed her on the bed "Now let's get you into something comfortable" Sara said as she started to search for pajamas, she found a silk pair of pajamas and went over to Catherine. Sara lifted Catherine upper body up to take of her black jacket then laid her down again. Sara then started on the white blouse, her hand were shaking as she popped each button revealing new flesh. Sara breathing was swallowed and her heart beating faster, she undid the last button to reveal Catherine's black lacy bra, Sara breath got caught in her throat, and she closed her eyes and took deep breaths and lifted Catherine upper body up again to take the blouse off. When Sara took Catherine white blouse off, Catherine fell forward and lend up against Sara. Sara could feel Catherine soft skin on her own. Sara couldn't help handle it anymore she kissed Catherine shoulder then put the silk top on then laid her back down. "Oh crap now the pants" Sara cursed as she undid Catherine black faded pants and found the same style of underwear. "Damn Cat you got good taste" Sra said. Before Sara knew it Catherine pajamas pants were on, Catherine was in bed and Sara had kissed her forehead and left the room. Sara shut the door and taking deep breath to try calm down.


	3. What are you doing?

**Chapter 3** **What are you doing?**

Sara didn't know how she got back to the labs, the last thing she remember was undressing Catherine

"Whoa Sara watch out" Nick called making Sara come back to realty and stop dead in her tracks, she was about to run into a wall "You okay, you looked spaced out, what's going on?" he asked

"Um nothing just worried about Catherine that's all" replied Sara

"How is she?" Nick asked

"Hmmm" mumbled Sara

"Hey" called Nick, Sara snapped back "How is Catherine?" he asked again.

"Yeah she is fine, just a minor virus, she has to take antibiotics and bed rest and she will be as good as new" replied Sara. Nick was about to say something but Grissom interrupted

"Sara what are you doing?" he asked

"Um I think I was about to work" replied Sara looking around

"No your not" said Grissom

"What, I, what about Catherine and mine case? how come I'm not working?" Sara asked looking at Grissom

"You need to look after Catherine, about your case, I am now giving it to Nick" replied Grissom

"You are!" Nick and Sara said together

"But Grissom your going to be short of staff, Catherine can look after herself, she is old enough" said Sara

"Sara go look after Catherine, anyway you need sometime off, you have work 3 days straight, this is a good opportunity and I would take it if I was you, now go and don't come back until Catherine is back and better" Grissom said then walked off without saying anything more.

"This is unbelievable, grr sometimes I really hate him, what about the short staff?" Sara asked

"Well I heard him talking to Ecklie about getting the day shift to help out until you and Cath come back" replied Nick "You better go before he comes back and yells at you more"

"Err" growled Sara as she turned around and started walking

"Hey Sara" Nick called

"What!" Sara snapped turning towards Nick

"The kits and the evidence please, you know I need to solve this" Nick said grabbing both kits from Sara "now you can go" Nick said. Sara yelled softly and stormed off, Nick smiled at the angry Sara and then went to find an empty lab to start the new case. Sara exited the building and got back into the car

"God this is killing me, this car smells like her so much, it's torturing me, ARGH" said Sara putting her head on the steering wheel and breathed deeply through her nose and got Catherine smell. Sara started the engine and head to her apartment to get some stuff before going back to Catherine place. 1 hour later Sara was back at Catherine house, she got out of the car and grabbed her laptop and duffle bag and headed inside. Sara placed her stuff in the living room then went to check on Catherine. Sara opened her bedroom door and found Catherine curled into a tight ball, her eyes shut tight and shaking violently "shit" Sara cursed, she ran over to Catherine "Cat, Cat wake up" Sara said shaking Catherine "Cat come on, wake up". Catherine eyes opened slowly

"Sara" she croaked

"Hey" Sara replied. Catherine eyes widen

"How did I get here? what happened? last thing I remember was taking photo of blood" Catherine said as she sat up slowly, her head started to thump "Ow my head"

"Hang on, you have to take your medicine" said Sara running out of the room. Catherine looked down and was shocked 'I'm in my pajamas, how did I get into these' Catherine thought. Just then Sara came back into room with a medicine bottle and a glass of water "here you go take these" Sara said handing Catherine 3 pills then the water

"Sara who put pajamas on me?" Catherine asked as she put the tablets in her mouth then started to drink the water when Sara replied

"Me". Catherine started to choke on the water and started to cough and Sara started to rub Catherine back gently. Catherine loved Sara touch "Are you okay now?" Sara asked

"Yeah, it went down the wrong hole" Catherine replied. Sara grabbed the glass off Catherine and placed it on the bed side table

"You should get some more sleep" Sara said gently pushing Catherine back down and pulling the blanket up

"Sara what happen?" Catherine asked, Sara sat down

"Fine I will tell you bedtime story it goes something like this There once was a beautiful, in creditable woman named strawberry Catherine, she worked to hard, she had to work the graveyard shift with a girl that was outsider her name was outsider Sara. They went to a crime scene, two bodies murdered, one shot, one stabbed. Strawberry Catherine was a caring woman she told Outsider Sara to check downstairs and she found more evidence" Sara said as she looked into Catherine blue eyes and she was smiling. Sara continued "well 3 hours past and Outsider Sara didn't hear Strawberry Catherine call at all and started to get worried so went to check on her and found her looking like shit"

"Thanks" interrupted Catherine

"Hey no interrupting, now where was I up, oh yeah looking like shit, well Strawberry Catherine stood up and Outside Sara saw the color drain from her face and Strawberry Catherine started to fall to the ground. Well Outsider Sara came to the rescue and caught Strawberry before she hit her ground or the pervious evidence, well then Outsider Sara called Super Brass and he came and Outsider Sara told him that she was taking Strawberry Catherine to hospital and he agreed. Before long Outsider Sara and Strawberry Catherine were at the hospital, Strawberry Catherine was laying on the backseat and she wanted to throw up in her own car"

"Oh no I didn't, did I?" Catherine asked

"It's okay no, you didn't, nearly puked on my thou" replied Sara

"I'm sorry" said Catherine with a sad look on her face

"It's okay, now shut up so I can finish my story" replied Sara

"Sorry" mumbled Catherine

"Thanks, now Outsider Sara got Strawberry Catherine into the hospital and Bug boy rang her" said Sara, Catherine gave her a weird look "Don't ask Cat...anyway...the doctors had a look at Strawberry Catherine and they ran some test and then they Outsider Sara the Strawberry Catherine had a minor virus that antibiotics and bed rest will make Strawberry Catherine good as new, so with that Outsider Sara brand Strawberry Catherine home and put her to bed then went back to work but Outsider Sara couldn't get Strawberry Catherine off her mind. Then Betting Boy came over to Outsider Sara and asked how Strawberry Catherine was and Outsider Sara repeat everything. Then Bug Boy came over to Outsider Sara and Betting Boy and started yelling at Outsider Sara _and then _handed Betting Boy, Outsider Sara's and Strawberry Catherine's case over to him"

"What? he did" gasped Catherine

"Ooh yes he did, at the moment Outsider Sara is really hating Bug Boy" said Sara

"Why?" Catherine asked

"Well Bug Boy told Outsider Sara that she wasn't allowed to return to work until Strawberry Catherine is better" Sara replied

"That's sucks" pouted Catherine

"Ya, anyway Bug Boy walks off and Betting tells Outsider Sara that he heard Bug Boy talking to Big Boss about getting day shift to help out"

" I really don't like Big Boss" Catherine stated

"Hey who's telling the story here?" Sara asked

"Sorry continue" Catherine replied

"Thanks, well Betting Boy tells Outsider Sara to leave to take care of Strawberry Catherine before Bug Boy comes back and yells someone, so Outsider Sara leaves hers and Strawberry Catherine kits with Betting Boy and leaves to go back to her apartment to pick up something's and headed back to Strawberry Catherine place to find the beautiful, ineradicable woman curl into a ball and shaking violently, that is the end" Sara finished with a smile

"That was a great story"

"Do you reckon, now Strawberry Catherine know Outsider Sara dark and deep secret" Sara said as her heart pounded faster

"What were they?" Catherine asked as her heart pounded and her hands started to shake

"That Outside Sara was deeply in love with Strawberry Catherine" replied Sara looking down to her hands. Catherine was in shock on what Sara just said

"Maybe Strawberry Catherine is deeply in love with Outsider Sara as well" Catherine replied sitting up

"But Outsider Sara thought Strawberry Catherine was straight, very straight" said Sara as her breathing started to go faster and deeper

"Well you learn something new everyday, don't you?" Catherine asked as she started to move closer to Sara

"But Outsider Sara thought that Strawberry Catherine hated her very much that's way Outsider Sara was always angry at Strawberry Catherine" replied Sara

"Well Outsider Sara was wrong, Sara just shut up with the nicknames, will you do something about this" Catherine said pointing to herself and then to Sara

"But your sick" replied Sara

"I am fine, I feel fine, really I do" Catherine said 'come on Sara hurry and kiss me or I will have to kiss you' she thought

"Cat I..." Sara started but Catherine press her lips against Sara. Sara was shocked at first but she kissed Catherine back 'god I am in a bedroom with the woman I am in love with and I am kissing her' Sara thought as she put one hand on Catherine leg and the other behind her neck to deeping the kiss. Catherine placed her hand on Sara waist and opened her mouth for Sara to enter and Sara did, enjoying the taste of Catherine. The kiss started getting more passionate by the second until they heard

"Catherine were home" it was Nancy, Catherine sister. Sara and Catherine broke apart but Catherine keep giving Sara small kisses on her lips "Catherine where are you?" Nancy sang. Catherine looked into Sara brown eyes and yelled

"We are in here Nancy"

"We, we who?" Nancy called again. Sara and Catherine removed their hands from each other. Sara stood up and went to the other side of the room and placed one hand on her lips. Lindsey was the first one to enter, Sara turned toward her

"SARA" Lindsey yelled, Sara kneeled down on her knees and Lindsey ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Sara neck

"Hey Linds, long time no see" Sara said

"Catherine what are you doing in bed?" Nancy asked

"Because I'm sick and Sara is taking care of me, is that okay with you?" Catherine said with a smile

"So do you want me to take Lindsey with me until you get better?" Nancy asked leaning on the door frame

"It's up to Linds, Linds do you want to stay at your Aunts and play with Jeremy while Mommy gets better?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, but are we still going to the zoo in 2 days?" Lindsey asked

"Of course maybe Sara will come with us as well, wont you Sara?" asked Catherine looking into Sara eyes. Lindsey and Nancy also looked at Sara and waited for an answer

"Ya sure" replied Sara smiling

"Cool" said Lindsey jumping up and down

"Go pack some clothes to take to your aunt's okay?" Catherine asked

"Okay" replied Lindsey running out of the room

"Nancy you remember Sara, don't you?" Catherine asked pointing to Sara

"Yeah she worked on the scumbag case" replied Nancy looking at Sara, Sara was confused

"She means Eddies" Catherine said noticing Sara face

"I'm glad his gone, I wish I could thank the person that killed the asshole" Nancy said

"Nancy" warned Catherine

"What, its true after what that scumbag did to you and Lindsey"

"He did nothing to Lindsey expect love her" yelled Catherine

"Yeah and look where that lead her, nearly killed" Nancy yelled back

"That wasn't his fault"

"What? your sticking up for him now?" Nancy asked

"No"

"Catherine I don't want to fight over that worthless piece, I am going to help Lindsey pack, nice to see you again Sara" Nancy said

"Likewise" replied Sara looking at her hands. Nancy looked at her sister one last time then walk out

"Hey you okay?" Catherine asked

"Yeah I'm fine that was a bit awkward that's all" Sara replied. Lindsey came running back into the room and jumped on Catherine bed and hugged her

"Bye Mommy" she said

"Bye Kiddo be good and I will see you in 2 for the zoo" replied Catherine

"Okay love you" Lindsey said pulling away from her mother embrace

"Love you too Linds, remember to do your homework" Catherine said

"Yes Mom" whined Lindsey as she jumped off the bed then went over to Sara, Sara kneeled down again and Lindsey wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and whispered in Sara ear "look after her please, love you Sara and so does Mom"

"You to Linds and I know" replied Sara looking at Catherine before letting Lindsey go. Nancy came bag into the room holding Lindsey backpack

"Come on Linds, lets head off" she said

"Okay Aunt Nancy, bye Mom bye Sara" Lindsey said walked over to her Aunt and grabbed the backpack before running down the stairs. Nancy laughed and said to Catherine

"Sorry for yelling Cath" then she looked at Sara and said "you have made my sister happy, Cath don't let this one go" and with that Nancy disappeared. Sara started to blush as she looked at Catherine

"I really hate it when she does that" Catherine stated as she smiled. Sara smiled back nervously.

"Bye Girls" Nancy yelled and the front door slammed shut. There was an awkward silent between both women until Catherine asked

"Sara will you lay next to me?"

"Sure" replied Sara walking out of the room

"Where are you going?" Catherine called

"Calm down will ya, I am going to get change, and I'll be right back" Sara called back looking over her shoulder

"Don't leave me, I'll be waiting" Catherine said. 10 minutes later Sara walked back into the room and saw Catherine laying back down with her eyes closed. Sara smiled and turned back around to leave when Catherine said "Don't leave me". Sara smiled again and looked over her shoulder and saw Catherine looking at her

"I thought you were asleep" Sara said

"I told you I'll be wait for you" Catherine replied "You look gorgeous in those pajamas" Sara looked down, she was just wearing boxes and a Harvard shirt

"What these?" Sara asked tugging on her shirt, Catherine nodded "No way, I know nothing compares to the black lacy underwear you are wearing under those pajamas" Sara added. Catherine blushed and laughed softly

"Your not going to let that go are you?" Catherine asked Sara shook her head as she got closer to the bed

"Nope but to tell you the truth, I think I will never have bad dreams anymore" Sara said smiling. Catherine loved that smile, the gap in the front teeth made her heart melt

"Come here" Catherine said patting the spot next to her. Sara sat slowly on the bed with her back towards Catherine, she breathed heavily when Catherine put her hand up Sara shirt and rubbed her back

'God that feels good' Sara thought as she moaned. Just then Catherine started to kiss the back of Sara neck, Sara moaned again then turned around and kissed Catherine lips, Catherine pulled Sara down so she was back on the bed and Sara was half on her, half on the bed. Catherine bit Sara's bottom lip then sucked on it, Sara moaned and put her hand in Catherine hair and pulled away and said breathless "God I have wanted this...you...for a long time"

"How long?" Catherine asked as she placed a hand on Sara cheek and caress it softly

"The first day I meet you" replied Sara

"Wow, but I thought you had a thing for Grissom, we all did" Said Catherine

"What Bug boy, no way I only had feelings for one person...you" replied Sara playing with Catherine hair

"Well I actually realize I had feelings, deep feelings for you were this morning when you were picking up your stuff and I couldn't stop looking at your cute arse of yours then when you came really close to me, I wanted to kiss you so bad" Catherine said. Sara smiled

"I knew you were looking that way I stayed there for a while, why didn't you kiss me?" Sara asked

"I was scared, I didn't know what feelings you had and my were mixed up"

"But you can flirt with me but not kiss me?" Sara asked kissing Catherine neck

"Hey you started the flirting" stated Catherine

"But you followed suit" replied Sara

"Damn straight" laughed Catherine

"I thought you once said '_lovers and co-workers it's never work'_' does that still apply here?" Sara asked. Catherine smiled up to Sara

"I think we can work around that problem, what do you think?" Catherine asked

"I think we have to lay out some rules" replied Sara rolling off Catherine taking her with her. Catherine got comfortable and kissed Sara lightly, then put her head down on Sara chest and closed her eyes, Sara smiled as she smoothed Catherine strawberry blonde hair. Before long both Sara and Catherine were asleep in each other arms.


	4. Day at the zoo

**Chapter 4** **Day at the zoo**

2 days passed and Catherine was good as new. Sara had slept in Catherine bed with Catherine for those two nights and had perfect sleep without nightmares. Sra had made Catherine an vegetarian soup when she finally ate and they watched movies to the early morning. Now they were taking Lindsey to the zoo, Nancy had already dropped her off

"Mom come on we would like to see the animals before the zoo closes" Lindsey yelled up the stairs

"Lindsey I am coming" Catherine yelled back

"Come on" yelled Lindsey

"Hey Linds come here for a second" Sara called. Lindsey went over to Sara and Sara did a magic trick "ready?" Sara asked, Lindsey nodded. Sara clapped her hands and a coin appeared in her hand, Catherine came down the stairs quietly and watched

"Wow how did you do that?" Lindsey asked

"Nah a magician never tells their secrets, now how about another one" Sara asked noticing Catherine standing there, Lindsey nodded "okay close your eyes" Lindsey closed her eyes and giggled. Sara looked at Catherine and signaled for her to come closer, she did "ready Linds?"

"Yeah!". Sara clapped her hands and Lindsey eyes shot open "Nothing happened"

"BOO!" Catherine yelled. Lindsey screamed with fright "Got ya"

"Mommy"

"Nice magic trick ha?" Catherine asked playing with Lindsey hair

"No it was unfair, Sara trick me, didn't you Sara?" Lindsey said turning towards Sara but she wasn't there "Sara, hey this isn't fair, Mommy Sara gone" cried Lindsey turning back around towards her mother but she disappeared "MOM SARA?" she yelled. Just then Sara and Catherine jumped out from their hiding places

"I hate you both" cried Lindsey and ran off.

"Lindsey honey come back" Catherine called

"I'll get her" Sara whispered and ran off after Lindsey. Catherine got their stuff together and waited, 5 minutes later Sara walked back in holding Lindsey hand and both smiling "ready now" Sara said

"Okay" replied Catherine "I'm sorry Linds" she added looking at Lindsey

"It's okay Mommy, sorry I got mad, I don't hate you" Lindsey replied

"Well that's good then" Said Catherine with a small smile. Lindsey let go of Sara hand and ran over to Catherine and wrapped her arms around her other waist

"I love you Mommy"

"I love you too baby, now are we all ready to go to the zoo" Catherine asked

"Yes!" Sara and Lindsey said together

"Hey Linds how much do you think I will have to pay the keepers to keep your Mom?" Sara asked. Lindsey started laughing and Catherine looked at her

"Well guess what I'll let the keepers keep you both for free, then I will come home and eat all the ice-cream all by myself" Catherine said and Lindsey stopped laughing

"They can take Sara, I didn't do anything" Lindsey protested

"Get into the car, both of you" Catherine said. Sara looked at Lindsey and Lindsey at Sara before they both ran towards the front door. Catherine laughed and followed them, she walked out the front door and saw Lindsey and Sara pushing each other to get the front seat. Lindsey was trying her hardest while Sara was pushing Lindsey gently. "Hey!" Catherine called. Both Sara and Lindsey looked at Catherine

"Mommy I want to sit in the front but Sara keeps pushing me out of the way" Lindsey whined

"But I'm older than you, I should sit in the front" Sara said in the same tone as Lindsey

"You just want to sit in the front because you love Mom" cried Lindsey crossing her eyes over her chest. Sara was about to say something but Catherine said

"That's it both of you in the back"

"What?" Lindsey and Sara said together

"You heard me, you two can't work it out between the two of you, I will sort it out and by doing that is to make you both sit in the back, so in the back both of you" replied Catherine

"See what you did, now no one gets the front seat" Lindsey said opening the back door and climbing in and climbing to the other side so she was behind the driver seat. Sara got in as well and closed the back door behind her

"Why is it my fault you started it" replied Sara. Lindsey poked her tongue out at Sara and Sara did it back, Catherine got into the drivers seat and buckled up then started the engine.20 minutes into the road trip

"Are we there yet?" Lindsey asked

"No" replied Catherine

"How about now?" Sara asked

"Sara don't start your 29 years old, your encouraging my daughter, stop it" Catherine replied looking in the rear vision mirror

"Why am I getting in trouble, she started it" Sara said pointing to Lindsey

"Yeah and I am finishing it" Catherine stated. Lindsey covered her mouth to laugh "Lindsey don't think that I can't see you, I know what you are doing". 10 minutes later no one talked just listened to the radio, "Okay were here" Catherine said parking the car and killing the engine and turning in her seat to face Sara and Lindsey "Now both of you behave or well go home and you both get sent to your room, understand?" she asked. Both Lindsey and Sara nodded "okay lets go" they all got out and got in line. Lindsey on one side of Catherine holding her mother hand and Sara on the other side of Catherine with her arms crossed over chest. Sara leaned closer to Catherine and whispered in her ear

"I don't have a room does that mean I go to your room and are you going to be in there with me?"

"Behave" Catherine whispered back as they got to the ticket box "1 adult 2 children please" she said to the lady in the box

"Mommy there are 2 adults and 1 child, silly" said Lindsey looking up at Catherine.

"Linds why are you counting yourself as an adult?" Catherine asked

"Not me, Sara" replied Lindsey

"Oh you think Sara is an adult now?" Catherine asked handing the lady some money

"She is!"

"Yeah I am" stated Sara proudly

"Enjoy the visit, you three" laughed the lady

"Thanks" replied Catherine walking into the zoo. Lindsey saw a pen with an animal in it, she let go of Catherine hand and ran over to it Linds stay were we can see you" Catherine called

"Do you know your so mean?" Sara asked

"What did I do now?" Catherine asked

"Saying I'm a child" replied Sara

"You started it" whined Catherine like Lindsey did before, Sara was about to protest when Lindsey yelled

"Mommy, Sara come look at these"

"Coming honey" Catherine yelled looking into Sara eyes "Come on" she said to Sara grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Lindsey. They got to Lindsey and Sara asked

"What did you find Linds?"

"Those" replied Lindsey pointing to an animals. Sara looked were Lindsey was pointing

"Honey those are Llamas" Catherine said,

"Come here Linds" Sara said guiding her over to the stand that had information on it and Sara read "Llamas has been used as a beast of burden by Native Americans for more than 1,000years. They have a long woolly coat and slender limbs and necks, they grow to 1.2m (4ft) long and a height to also 1.2m (4ft)"

"Whoa is that big?" Lindsey asked

"Sure is sweetie" replied Sara "Bigger that you, that's for sure" she added. Catherine just stood back and watched Sara and Lindsey bond with each other.

"Mommy did you hear about the Llamas?" Lindsey asked

"I sure did honey" lied Catherine. Lindsey went to find another animal "not to far Linds" she called

"You are such a liar, you know that?" Sara asked

"Am not" stated Catherine

"Oh yeah? What did I say about the Llamas?" Sara asked crossing her arms

"That they have long necks" said Catherine. Sara started to laugh "that wasn't it was it?" she asked

"Nope, that was one of the things I said" replied Sara

"I couldn't help watching you two" Catherine said

"Did you enjoy the view?" Sara asked

"Oh yeah" replied Catherine in a seduce tone and a wink,

"Come on guys, these animals aren't going to see themselves" Lindsey yelled

"You are torturing me right now, you know that right?" Sara asked in a whisper

"Me?" Catherine asked pointing to herself, Sara nodded "Never" she said

"Mommy" Lindsey yelled

"Coming" Catherine called pulling Sara close and she grabbed her arse the let go

"God woman" moaned Sara closing her eyes. Catherine walked towards Lindsey shaking her arse a little for Sara. Sara loved the show that Catherine was doing, Sara started walking towards them, and Catherine was now reading the information for the animal

"Squirrel monkey found in many forested areas of South America, common Squirrel monkey spend most of their time in the treetops feeding on fruit, nuts as well as insects, eggs and young birds. Lively and friendly they commonly live in groups of up to 30 individuals, who sleep huddled together on a large tree brunches. They grow up to 40cm to 47cm including the tail" Catherine looked up to Sara and smiled

"Look there one" said Lindsey pointing to the monkey up in the tree eating fruit

"Well done honey" Catherine said

"What's next?" Lindsey asked

"I don't know, let's go see" Catherine replied

"Can I read the information?" Lindsey asked

"Sure honey" replied Catherine. They got to the next cage, Lindsey went straight to the post, Sara and Catherine stood behind her. Lindsey looked at the name then looked at Sara with a 'help me' look on her face , Sara bent down to Lindsey level

"Need help sweetheart?" Sara asked, Lindsey nodded "Okay this is a Loris"

"Okay, the slow Loris are found in the forest of Asia. Their tailless bodies grow to 30cm. A nocccc" Lindsey stuttered then looked at Sara

"Nocturnal" said Sara

"That word, primite"

"Primate" corrected Catherine

"Yeah that's it, the slow Loris cling, so closely to the branches of it arbbbb"

"Arboreal" Sara said

"Yeah, habitual that is able to climb up and down. They have soft thick fur and large eyes and feed mainly on insects" Lindsey said looking up from the post to find the animal

"You read beautiful Lindsey" Sara said patting Lindsey shoulder

"Thank you" replied Lindsey "There it is on that tree" said Lindsey pointing to the tree

"Well done honey" Catherine said. One hour later they saw the Monkeys, Flying foxes, Deer, Crocodiles, Wart Hogs, Zebra's, Elephants and the Jaguars before they sat down for a break "You like it so far Linds?" Catherine asked her daughter who was eating an apple

"Yep" replied Lindsey biting into the apple. Sara come back holding two cups of coffee and a juice

"Here you go, juice for Linds, coffee with cream for Catherine and coffee with sugar for me" Sara said passing the drinks to the others

"Thanks Sara" Lindsey said sweetly

"Thanks Babe" Catherine said

"Mommy you said Babe to Sara, does that mean you to are going out?" Lindsey asked. Sara looked at Catherine with a smile on her face and 'you tell her' look

"Yeah honey we are" Catherine replied

"Cool" replied Lindsey "Sara can I try your drink?" Lindsey asked. Sara looked at Catherine who'd nodded

"Sure but it's really hot, be careful" Sara said passing the coffee over to Lindsey. Lindsey blew the steam away from the liquid then took a sip and made a distuged look on her face

"EWW" cried Lindsey. Sara took the coffee back off Lindsey and laughed "that was yucky" Lindsey said washing the taste down with juice

"Lindsey have you got any questions about Sara and I?" Catherine asked

"Nope, I think its really cool because Sara makes you happy, even after Daddy died" Lindsey said

"Yeah she does" Catherine replied looking at Sara and gave her a smile, Sara gave her a smile back

"Linds can I have a bite of your apple?" Sara asked

"Okay" replied Lindsey handing Sara the half eaten apple. Sara took a bite out of then offered it to Catherine who shook her head

"I got something better in mind to getting a bite of apple" Catherine said with a smile. Sara passed the apple back to Lindsey and then turned to Catherine to ask her how but Catherine had moved closer and press her lips on Sara's. Sara was surprise at first but next thing she knew Catherine tongue was in her mouth and taking the apple out of hers, Catherine pulled away and ate the piece of apple

"Hey that was my piece of apple" Sara whined

"Yeah now it's mine and tell you what apple and coffee don't taste good together" Catherine said

"Well that serve you right, stealing my piece of apple from my mouth" Sara replied, Lindsey started laughing

"You guys are so funny" she laughed

"What are you laughing at Missy?" Catherine asked pulling Lindsey into a hug. Lindsey squealed in delighted and Sara laughed

"No Mommy, Sara help me" squealed Lindsey

"Sorry sweetie, no can do, I going to see the rest of the animals now, if you two would like to join me, I would love the company" Sara said standing up and walking off. Catherine looked at Lindsey then looked at Sara, Lindsey got up. Catherine got up and they both ran after Sara, they got to Sara and tackled her to the ground

"Where do you think your going?" Catherine asked sweetly

"To see the animals" replied Sara.

"Without us?" Lindsey asked

"Yep" replied Sara smiling

"Your mean Sara Sidle" Catherine said

"Ooh were using last names now, I'm scared" replied Sara.

"You should be" Catherine whispered into Sara ear then grabbed the earlobe in her mouth

"Okay I'm sorry, I'll wait" giggled Sara, Lindsey stood up

"Why am I turning you on?" Catherine whispered again

"You wouldn't believe me, what I want to do to you right now, but we will have to wait for a bedroom to come along" Sara replied in a whisper making Catherine shiver

"Come on, lets go" cried Lindsey

"Okay" Sara said standing up the helping Catherine to her own feet and pulling her closer. Lindsey started pushing Sara

"Move" ordered Lindsey. Sara let go of Catherine and smiling

"Alright Linds were going" Sara said

"Finally" whined Lindsey

"Hey that sounded like you" Sara said looking at Catherine "someone got Mommy attitude" smirked Sara

"Don't start, Linds what's the next animal?" Catherine asked

"The Giraffe" Lindsey replied running in front of the two adults, they started walking after her

"My favorite" Sara said

"Serious?" Catherine asked

"Yes" replied Sara placing her arm around Catherine waist and place her hand in Catherine's jeans pocket

"Comfortable there?" Catherine asked

"Yep" replied Sara. They got to the Giraffe pen "so who turn is it to read the information?" Sara asked

"I believe it was your sweetheart" Catherine said

"Fine, okay, the Giraffe is the world tallest mammal, the Giraffe reaches a height of 5.5m (18ft). The Giraffe's long neck make up about half it's height and enable it to browse from the higher branches of the trees in African savanna" Sara read while caressing Catherine leg inside her pocket

"Cool, look at that one it's picking it's nose with it's tongue" Lindsey said pointing to one of the Giraffe. Sara and Catherine started laughing

"Linds, did you know Giraffe tongue are so long they can lick there eye balls as well" Sara said

"EWW" cried Lindsey cover her ears with her hands

"You should really stop watching the animal documentary" Catherine laughed "before you turn into Grissom" she added

"No one can do that, its impossible" Sara replied

"True" laughed Catherine

"Next" said Lindsey running down a dirty path

"Linds slow down honey" Catherine called

"ARGH" screamed Lindsey running back up the dirt path to Catherine and Sara, Lindsey wrapped her arms around her mother's waist

"Hey what's wrong? what happen?" Catherine asked playing with Lindsey hair

"Shark" cried Lindsey. Sara removed her hand from Catherine pocket and kneeled next to Lindsey

"Hey Linds, you want to skip this animal?" Sara asked. Lindsey nodded "Okay come on, I'll give you a piggyback ride" Sara said turning around so her back with towards Lindsey "jump on". Lindsey let go of her mother and went over to Sara, she put her arms around Sara neck and Sara stood up with Catherine help then Lindsey wrapped her legs around Sara waist

"When Sara gets tired you hop off, okay?" Catherine said to Lindsey

"She is actually quiet light" Sara said "okay lets go see the hippo's". They got to the hippopotamus pound "your turn honey" Sara said looking at Catherine

"Okay sweetheart The common Hippopotamus has the largest mouth"

"That sounds like Nick" Sara interrupt, Lindsey started laughing Catherine said

"Hey be nice" then started again, "they have the largest mouth of mammal, it's canine teeth can reach 60cm (2ft) long. The females can have a single calf"

"What's that?" Lindsey asked

"A baby Hippo" replied Sara

"Oh"

"Hippo's usually travel in herds of 10 to 15 and the male hippo can weigh up to 45 tones, shit that's big" Catherine finished looking up to the glass window

"I'm tell you that's Nick twin brother in there" Sara said, Lindsey started laughing again

"Sara don't start teaching her new things that you'll regret later" Catherine said

"Hey Sara what's in that window?" Lindsey asked pointing to a smaller window on the side

"Don't know honey, lets go see" replied Sara walking over to the smaller window "hey cool, Sea horses"

"They don't look like horses" Lindsey said

"Why don't you read the information, hey Cat stop flirting with Nick's twin brother and get your butt over here" Sara called, Lindsey laughed

"SARA" warned Catherine

"Go Lindsey, before I get in trouble"

"Okay the sea horses are a Maree"

"Marine" corrected Sara

"Yeah, a Marine fish found in shallow tropical and temppp"

"Temperate"

"Okay, waters. It swims in an uprights positions and has an outer bony skeleton of plate like rings, a mouth at the end of it long snot" Sara and Catherine laughed when Lindsey said snot

"Snout honey, that's its nose" Catherine said pointing to her nose

"Okay, can you read the rest Sara?" Lindsey asked. Sara nodded

"And a curled, prehensile tail with which it clings to sea weed. The male incubates the young in a board pouch, they grow to 3.8cm to 30.5cm" Sara finished

"Cool" said Lindsey. Half an hour later they saw the lions and the seals before they stopped a Photo Shop (there's on in the zoo) to get there photos taken. Lindsey got one by herself with an animated animal. Then one with Catherine and Lindsey, then Sara and Catherine together and one of all three of them. Catherine sat on the box, Lindsey sat on her knee and Sara was standing behind them with her chin on Catherine shoulder. They all smiled while the lady took the picture, she told them that the photos might take a hour to print

"We'll see the rest of the animals before picking them up" Catherine said

"Okay" replied the lady

"Come on Linds" Sara said kneeling down again and Lindsey wrapped her arms around Sara neck and her legs around Sara waist "ready?" she asked

"Yep" replied Lindsey. Sara walked out of the shop and the lady said to Catherine

"I know this isn't any of my business but I must ask, are you in a relationship with that woman?" Catherine e was a bit shocked but answered

"Yes, how could you tell?" Catherine asked

"I can see it in your eyes and in hers, she looks like she really cares for you" replied the lady

"I think she does" Catherine said as she started to blush

"Don't blush honey, that what my wife said to me before we started dating" said the lady

"So your..." started Catherine,

"Gay, yes, married for 6 years now" replied the lady

"Mommy come on" whined Lindsey from outside

"Don't want to keep them waiting, see you in an hour" said the lady

"Okay, thanks" replied Catherine walking out of the photo shop

"Come on Mommy we are going to see the birds before going to the butterfly hut" Lindsey said

"Why don't you go ahead to see the birds and I'll meet you out the front of the butterfly hut" Catherine replied

"Okay" said Lindsey. Sara put Lindsey on the ground and moved closer to Catherine

"Are you okay honey?" she asked in a concerned voice

"I'm fine, I need to do something, I promise I'll meet you out the front of the butterfly hut" replied Catherine placing her hand on Sara cheek and caress it. Sara closed her eyes and leaned in to Catherine touch, Catherine leaned in and brushed her lips against Sara then pulled away "go with Linds"

"Okay see you soon" replied Sara going over to Lindsey "I'll race you to the bird hut" she said "on the count to three, 1...2"

"3" yelled Lindsey while running off

"Hey that's no fair" replied Sara running off after Lindsey. Catherine laughed and walked off in the opposite direction. Lindsey beat Sara to the birds,

"Beat you" Lindsey cheered. Sara bent down to catch her breath,

"That's no fair, you cheated" Sara said breathless

"Did not, your just not fast enough" replied Lindsey

"I used to be, when I was your age" said Sara standing up

"Now you just to old" replied Lindsey

"Thanks Linds, your just to kind" Sara said as she poked her bottom lip out. Lindsey laughed at Sara "lets see the birds, then go back to your mother" Sara said pushing Lindsey toward the large cage.

**At the gift shop **

Catherine was looking for something for Sara, she stood at the jewellery section and saw the most beautiful gold necklace with a small Giraffe on it "Perfect" Catherine said. A sale woman cam over

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Hi, I would like to buy that one" replied Catherine pointing to the necklace

"Good choice, would you like a message engrave on it?" she asked pulled it out

"Sure okay" replied Catherine. The woman passed a piece of paper and pen over to Catherine, Catherine thought of a message and wrote it down it read ' Sara, love you, love Cat'

"That's nice, this may take a few minutes" said the woman

"That's okay, I got to go see the butterflies then I will come back" replied Catherine

"Okay" said the lady walking away with the necklace. Catherine smiled and exited the shop and entered to the butterfly hut.

**The Bird cage**

"Sara look at that bird" Lindsey called

"Which one?" Sara asked

"That one, the one with the feather on it's head" Lindsey replied pointing

"Argh Lindsey a fact about birds, they all have feather on their heads" Sara said

"Oh I give up" Lindsey replied putting her hands up in the air. Sara laughed

"Come on kid, lets go see the butterflies"

"Okay I'll beat you again" Lindsey replied

"I don't think so" Sara said

"Why not?" Lindsey asked

"Because I..."Sara started but started running away

"HEY!" Lindsey called running after Sara. They got to the butterfly hut and Catherine was wanting for them, Sara beat Lindsey

"Beat you" Sara cheered

"You ran off, no count down, you cheated" Lindsey replied

"You just can't keep up" Sara said. Catherine laughed

"Where did you go Mommy?" Lindsey asked

"Somewhere" replied Catherine. Lindsey shrugged her shoulders and entered the butterfly hut, Sara laughed

"Do I get to know your secret?" Sara asked

"Maybe" replied Catherine pulling her close and looked straight into her eyes. Catherine could see love in Sara dark brown eyes, she leaned in closer and pulled Sara in for a passionate kiss. Sara put her hands through Catherine hair while Catherine put her hand on Sara waist to steadily herself, Sara was the one who made the kiss deeper. Catherine opened her mouth and Sara tongue entered battling with Catherine's, she moaned into the kiss and Sara smiled, then pulled away "I don't like you anymore" Catherine said breathless

"Why? What did I do?" Sara asked

"You did that" Catherine replied

"Sorry honey" Sara said

"I was enjoying that" Catherine replied

"I know you were, and I bet you are wet now" Sara said with a wink

"Don't tease Sidle" Catherine said pointing at Sara. Sara grabbed Catherine hand and pulled her inside

"I never tease Willows" she whispered into Catherine ear. 10 minutes later they exited the butterfly hut

"Did you see the one land on my head?" Lindsey asked as she jumped up and down

"Yes Lindsey we saw" Catherine replied

"I like the one that got caught in Sara hair" Lindsey said as she started to laugh

"That wasn't funny, I could feel it move in my hair" Sara said. Catherine put her hand in Sara hair "Argh stop picking on me" Sara cried

"Sorry I'll stop now come on lets go get the photo's" replied Catherine. They got back to the photo shop and paid the lady, then they had a look at the photo's "oh look how cute you are in this one Sara, is she Lindsey?" Catherine asked

"Don't answer that, don't call me cute" Sara replied

"Sorry honey, your not cute anymore, your gorgeous" Catherine said in a seduce voice

"Okay I can deal with that, can we go home now" Sara replied

"Fine, but we'll stop by the gift and buy some presents" Catherine said

"YEAH" Lindsey cheered. They went to the gift shop, Sara took Lindsey to the toy section when Catherine went to the jewellery section to pay for Sara necklace, and the saleswoman came out

"Ah, your back just in time, the necklace is finished" she said

"Excellent" replied Catherine. The lady brought the necklace out and Catherine looked at it and saw the message on the back of it "perfect" she said. Catherine paid the lady just as Sara walked over

"What are you doing over here?" Sara asked

"Well I'm busted now, I brought you something" Catherine replied

"Oh yeah?" Sara asked raising her eye brow

"Yep" replied Catherine showing Sara the necklace, Sara gasped and placed her hand on her chest

"God Cat, it's beautiful, but I can't take it, its too much" Sara said

"Well sorry honey, I can't do that, as you can see I added something special" replied Catherine turning the necklace around and Sara saw the message

"God, I love you too" said Sara kissing Catherine lips, they broke away seconds later

"Here I will put it on for you" Catherine said unclipping it and putting it around Sara neck "perfect" she whispered into Sara ear

"Mommy I want to get this" Lindsey called as she ran over to her mother with a stuffed toy Hippo "please" she pleaded

"Yes Linds" Catherine replied

"Yes!" Lindsey cheered

"Come on lets get out of here" Catherine said going to the checkout and paying for Lindsey toy. They got back to the car and Lindsey let Sara sit in the front because she wanted to play with the toy.

"Could you drop me off at my place?" Sara asked

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked looking at her then back to the road

"Yes, I need to go home, we have work tomorrow" replied Sara

"How about your stuff?" Catherine asked

"I'll pick it up tomorrow, when I get my car back" Sara replied

"Okay sure" Catherine said heading in the direction of Sara apartment. When they got there Sara said goodbye to both of them and she whispered into Catherine ear

"Spend time with Lindsey" with that Sara got out and watch Catherine drive away feeling disappointed. Catherine took Lindsey out to dinner, then headed home and had an early night. Catherine crawled into bed and couldn't stop thinking about Sara and today adventure with her. Catherine finally drifted into a peaceful sleep with Sara still on her mind.


	5. A night you want to happen

**Chapter 5 A Night you want to happen**

Catherine was woken up by someone knocking on the front door, she got up and put her robe on and made her way to the door. Catherine opened the door and Sara was standing there "Sara what are you doing back here and at this hour?" Catherine asked

"I'm so sorry, I can't do this anymore" Sara replied shaking her head, Catherine asked

"What on earth are you….." but Sara pulls Catherine closer and kisses her passionately and hard. After a minute they pull apart breathless

"I'm sorry" Sara said, Catherine puts her hand in the air to shut Sara up and then put a finger on her own lips where Sara were.

"Sara Sidle are you trying to tell me you love me, really love me?" she asked

"God yes! Catherine I love you" replied Sara. Catherine pulls Sara inside by the collar of Sara's jacket and kisses her passionately again, then they pulled apart

"God I want you so bad, it hurts here" Catherine said grabbing Sara hand and placed it on her heart, then travel south to her wet clit "and here". Sara moaned quietly and replied

"Take me then to stop the pain". Catherine gasped as she could feel Sara finger running against Catherine clit through her pajamas pants

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked

"Cat I've wanted you for so long it hurts me as well, but what about Lindsey?" Sara asked

"She is asleep and she better stayed that way, a bomb could go off and she wouldn't wake up" replied Catherine

"So what are you waiting for, I want you to take me to your room and make love to me" Sara whispered. Catherine eyes widen and looked into Sara's and saw love and lust in them. Sara lips crashed against Catherine lips while Catherine pulled Sara towards her bedroom by her jacket. They crashed through Catherine bedroom door quietly, kissing and touching each other. Catherine pulled and Sara attack Catherine neck with kisses, Catherine put her hands on Sara shoulder and pushes the jacket off then starts unbuttoning Sara shirt while moaning under Sara kisses. Catherine managers to get the shirt off and pulls Sara towards the bed. They hit the edge of the mattress then Catherine fell backwards taking Sara with her, they hit the mattress. Sara on top, she undoes the robe cord while kissing Catherine passionately. The robe opens and Sara caress Catherine stomach

"Robe off" Sara hiss. Catherine arches her back and they both take the robe off. Sara pulls Catherine shirt up slightly and starts sucking and kissing Catherine flat stomach "this shirt has to go" Sara growled as she starts unbuttoning her pajama top kissing the new reveal skin

"Your torturing me" Catherine moaned

"Good this is payback from today" Sara said panting heavily as she got to Catherine breasts "OH GOD" Sara moaned as she saw Catherine round breast

"What? What's wrong?" Catherine asked breathless looking up to Sara

"Nothing your just so beautiful" Sara replied taking an erect nipple into her mouth and sucked it. Catherine moaned and grabbed the sheet tight making her knuckles turn white. Sara looked up and noticed Catherine's knuckles, she reaches for Catherine hand and grabbed it "Catherine open your eyes" Sara said. Catherine opened her eyes and her blue eyes were now dark, she sat up slowly and pushed Sara down on to the pillows. Once Sara was laying on the pillows, Catherine saddled her

"My turn" Catherine purred as she started sucking hard on Sara's collarbone

"Hey easy, that's going to leave a mark" Sara growled

"That's to remind you that I love you" replied Catherine as she traced her finger along Sara stomach and up to her bra "now Sara it seems we have a problem" Catherine said. Sara had her hand on Sara waist

"What's that Catherine?" Sara choked

"It seems you have more clothes on than me" replied Catherine

"Well I think you have to do something about that" Sara said

"I think I will, I'll start with this" replied Catherine playing with the bottom of Sara bra

"Good choice" Sara said panting as she arched her back for Catherine. Catherine smiled and unclipped Sara bra and pulled it off completely "now why is it, Men take forever to take off a bra but women only take a second to do it" Sara said

"Because men don't know what to do" Catherine replied kissing Sara chest then moving to her breast _(hey that rhymed)_

"Yep that's true" Sara said gently grabbed Catherine hair and pulling it making Catherine mouth move upwards. Sara kissed Catherine passionately while Catherine undid Sara jeans, Sara bucked up when she felt Catherine touch. Sara pulled away "when they go, you will have more on"

"I know" laughed Catherine as she pulled the jeans following them with kisses. Catherine throws the pants over her shoulder and crawls back up to Sara. Sara looks into Catherine dark eyes and asks

"Cat can you dance for me?"

"What?" Catherine asked surprised

"Please" Sara pleaded

"Okay but I'm warning you, I haven't dance for a while" Catherine replied getting off Sara and then off the bed. Sara sat up and leaned against the bed head and watched. Catherine thought of a song so she could dance to and thought of the song Pon De Reply and started dancing. Sara started to feel wet in her underwear as Catherine danced. Catherine put her hands on her stomach and swayed her hips. Sara got off the bed and joined Catherine, Catherine put her hand on Sara chest and Sara put her hands on Catherine waist and looped her fingers under Catherine waist band and started to pulled down but Catherine stopped her "Argh no touching while dancing" she said pushing her hands away and moving backward away from Sara and danced more. Catherine grabbed the waistband of her pajama pants and slowly pulled them down "see patience is a good thing, when it comes to dancing" Catherine said while stepping back towards Sara.

"You know I hate waiting" Sara said

"Well you will have to learn to be patient" Catherine teased as she grabbed Sara underwear by each side and pulled them down as she went down as well. Sara moaned as she could feel Catherine hands go down the outside then come back up on the inside. Sara could feel her lovers soft fingers trace up her legs near her throbbing wet centre but then Catherine pulled away and stood up. Sara grunted in frustration "Patience" Catherine growled

"Screw it" Sara groaned as she grabbed Catherine by the waist and pulled her to the bed, they hit the mattress again, Sara now saddling Catherine but putting her whole weight on Catherine, Sara could feel Catherine wetness on her own. Sara kissed Catherine passionately then moved to her earlobe and sucked it, then travel down to her neck, then down to chest then kept going until she reached Catherine stomach and stayed. Catherine moaned then gasped as Sara entered a finger into her. Sara didn't move her finger until Catherine relax, when Catherine relax around Sara finger, Sara started thrusting slowing and gently in and out of Catherine wet core. Catherine matched Sara slow thrust but wanted more

"Faster" Catherine whispered. Sara went faster, Catherine was matching Sara thrust and was enjoying each second. Sara added another finger then started kissing Catherine lower stomach, Catherine moaned louder as she got closer to her climax "oh god Sara" Catherine yelped

"Shh your going to wake Lindsey, relax, your tight, open your eyes look at me" Sara said breathless as she slowed her thrusting

"No don't slow down, faster" cried Catherine trying to make Sara go faster. Just then Lindsey screams filled the house "shit" Catherine and Sara cursed, Sara pulled her fingers out

"MOMMY" Lindsey screamed. Catherine freaked, she pushed Sara off the bed. Sara hit the floor with a 'thud'

"OW" Sara cried

"Sorry baby" Catherine said covering Sara with a blanket then putting a robe on just before Lindsey crashing through the door

"Mommy" cried Lindsey running over to Catherine. Catherine was still panting from moments before.

"What's wrong baby?" Catherine asked

"I had a bad dream about Daddy and Daddy car" cried Lindsey

"Hey that's in the past now, lets put you back to bed and get some sleep for **tomorrow**" Catherine said the tomorrow louder for Sara to hear. Catherine took Lindsey back to her room and close the door behind her. Sara poked her head out to see if the coast is clear, she quickly got up and got dress and wrote Catherine a note, put it on Catherine pillow and sneaked out. Catherine came back into her room after convincing Lindsey to go back to sleep, she found the note and read it

Hey Babe,

I think our Bomb went off, don' t worry about it. Well try again. I will see you at work tonight. I'll be the one with the love bite on her collarbone. I really had fun tonight and enjoyed the show tonight. I love you. Can't wait to see you

Love Sara

Catherine smiles and falls back on the bed and holds the note to her chest. Then Catherine a pillow from behind her and it smelt like Sara. Catherine smelt the pillow then put it behind her head and closed her eyes and fell asleep straight asleep.


	6. Talking it out

**Chapter 6 Talking it out**

Catherine walked into the labs the next night after hers and Sara night of passion; she walked past all the labs and headed straight to the locker room. Catherine opened the locker room and walked in and saw Sara sitting on the bench looking quite peaceful, she walked up to Sara and placed her hand on her shoulder and asked "excuse me Miss. are you the one with the love bite on the collar bone?" Sara smiled and looked up and replied

"Yes and that's not all I got, I also the one with the bruised arse and the scratches of over me"

"Ooh I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" Catherine asked

"I'll survive, but look……." Sara said standing up and moving her jacket aside to reveal a purple mark on her collar bone

"**Whoa **I did that?" Catherine asked Sara who'd nodded. Catherine moved closer to Sara and started to kiss the mark "I'll make it up to you"

"Not here you won't" Sara moaned

"Why I can't resist you, your to sexy with this mark and looking so sexy as you are" Catherine replied

"You will have to" Sara said kissing Catherine's temple and then let Catherine go

"Your mean" Catherine pouted

"I am not, I just don't want Grissom or the others to walk in and see you attached to my neck" Sara replied

"How about if I don't attach you to your neck, maybe to something else" Catherine said raising her eye brow

"Down Girl" replied Sara, "How about I take you out to dinner after shift, then we can go back to my place and finish what we started last night without interruptions, what do you say about that?" she asked in Catherine ear. Catherine shivered when she felt Sara breath on her ear

"I would say I love to" replied Catherine

"It's a date then" Sara said

"Sara do you know if Catherine is in yet?" Grissom voice asked

"Yeah Grissom, she is right here" replied Sara taking a few steps back away from Catherine and opened her locker. Next moment Grissom came into sight

"Catherine you're here, good you're working with Warrick tonight on a house robbery, Sara you're with Nick DB in a house" Grissom said handing Sara and Catherine slips and walking out. Catherine walked over to Sara and hit her arse

"OW" Sara cried looking at Catherine

"Did you say something Sara?" Grissom voice asked

"Nothing, I shut my locker door on my finger" Sara called back

"Okay then get to work both of you and welcome back" he called. Sara and Catherine waited until the heard the door close

"Cat that hurt, remember bruised arse that was caused by you" Sara said rubbing her arse

"It wasn't me, it was Lindsey fault" replied Catherine with the twinkle in her eyes. Sara grabbed Catherine arms and pushed Catherine up to the next locker and kissed her hard. Catherine grunted as she pushed her tongue against Sara lips, Sara opened her lips slowly to let Catherine tongue enter and when Catherine tongue touch her own Sara moaned in pleasure. Sara pulled away before they got more heated and she wouldn't able to control herself. Catherine groaned in frustration "why stop?" Catherine asked trying to get her breath to normal

"Because we have to save it for later" Sara whispered then winks

"But now I wont able to work because you did that" Catherine said

"Sorry babe, tonight" replied Sara giving Catherine a quick kiss on the lips and left a stunned Catherine leaning against the lockers, breathing heavily

"Cath you in here?" Warrick voice rang through Catherine ear

"Yeah" she called

"Argh there you are, you okay? You look a bit a flash there" Warrick said looking at Catherine

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go" Catherine said

"Sure, hey have you seen Sara's collar today, someone got lucky with her last night" Warrick said. Catherine laughed and left the locker room with confused Warrick behind her.

"Cath you know something" Warrick called

"No I don't know, I just saw it as well" Catherine replied

"Who ever did it must have fun" Warrick said

"I think they would" Catherine said hiding her smile. They walked out of the building and headed to the scene. The got to the shop that had been robbed and got straight to work collecting evidence and 3 hours later they went back to the labs. They were talking about the evidence when they heard a door slam. They looked up and saw Sara walking away from the interview room looking pissed off; Catherine looked at Warrick and asks "Um can I have five?"

"Yeah sure" he replied. Catherine pulled the rubber gloves off then took her blue coat off. Once they were off Catherine gone looking for her secret girlfriend, she looked everywhere, the labs, her lab, break room, locker room even the shower block but no Sara.

"Where are you Sara?" Catherine asked herself. Catherine headed outside to check there and "Bingo" she said. Sara was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in her hand.

**Sara POV (before Catherine found her)**

Sara and Nick had pulled up at their crime scene and saw a man standing there with the police men and O'Riley covered in blood. "Well this is a bit unusual" Nick said

"Yeah just a bit" Sara replied getting out of the car. They got out and went to O'Riley

"Hey O'Riley, what's the deal with this guy?" Nick asked pointing to the guy

"He is the one that murdered the woman, her name is Jodie Isabella and his is Harry Radcliff" replied O'Riley

"What?" Nick and Sara said together

"Well that what he says anyway" replied O'Riley "where about to take him in for questioning" he added

"I'll go with you, take him to the labs and I will get evidence off him" Sara said

"Yeah sure" replied O'Riley

"You got this Nick?" Sara asked pointing to the house

"Yeah go" replied Nick. Sara smiled and headed back to the labs with O'Riley and Mr. Radcliff. Nick collected the evidence in the house.

**Interview room**

"So why did you kill Miss. Isabella?" O'Riley asked as Sara stood beside him

"Because she was having a affair" replied Harry

"Can you take off your shirt and put it in this bag" Sara said lifting a brown bag

"Sure" he replied taking his shirt off and putting it in the bag

"Now hands out, palms upwards" Sara said taking out a swap. Mr. Radcliff placed his bloody hands out; Sara ran the swap along his hand and placed it in her kit. Sara shut her kit and then sat next to O'Riley

"How did you know she was having an affair?" O'Riley asked

"Because she told me, her and that bitch Ashleigh were screwing behind my back, so I killed her" he replied

"Excuse me? Did you say bitch?" Sara asked

"Yes, Jodie was a lesbian with Ashleigh and they were fucking each other behind my back" he said. This made Sara blood boil, she kick her chair as she stood up

"So that's why you killed her, because she likes women better?" Sara asked as her voice rose

"Yes" he yelled also standing up

"Didn't she love you anymore? Couldn't you get any?" Sara asked as she moved closer to him

"NO!" he screamed

"Sara back away" O'Riley said standing up

"See people like you shouldn't treat women like you did" Sara said

"People like me, I am the one who found out that my girlfriend is a lesbian and she has been screwing behind my back with another woman and I got to treat her right, I don't think so lady" he replied. That made Sara bloody boil higher

"You should treat all women with respect but it doesn't look like you have any" Sara said

"Like you?" he asked

"Damn right like me" snapped Sara

"Sara stop, go walk it off" O'Riley called

"Yes go walk it off" sneered Mr. Radcliff. Sara glared at him and then turned and walked out slamming the door behind her and walked down the lab corridors. Sara went straight to the locker room and grabbed a cigarette from it, she had quit but she had a smoke to calm her nerves. Once she had the cigarette in her hand she went outside and lit it, she took a long drag and exhales it slowly and her nerves went down. Sara placed the back of her head on the wall behind her and looked up at the sky and took another drag. Then she heard a voice say

"I thought you quit" Sara looked and it was Catherine,

"I did, this one is to calm me down" Sara replied lifting the cigarette in front of her face

"You want to talk about it?" Catherine asked

"No not really, need to calm down first" Sara replied

"Can I?" Catherine asked pointing to the cigarette

"Knock yourself out" replied Sara passing the cigarette over "but I thought you quit" she added. Catherine took a drag

"I have, but hey you can't have this all by yourself" Catherine replied

"It's this case" Sara said

"Hey?" Catherine asked paying attention to Sara

"This case, DB, a man killed his own girlfriend because she was having an affair with a woman" Sara said taking the cigarette back of Catherine and taking another long drag

"You have got to kidding me?" Catherine asked

"Nope, that what set me off, I got pissed off and I yelled at him" Sara replied taking another drag. Catherine grabbed a hold of Sara's free hand then grabbed the cigarette and took a drag "oh and he called the victims girlfriend a bitch"

"Oh baby" Catherine said getting closer to Sara and wrapping her arm around Sara waist

"That's not all, he said that he didn't have to treat the victim with respect, Cat I nearly lost it in there, I wanted to kill the guy" Sara replied

"I would too" Catherine replied throwing the cigarette to the ground and put it out with her heel "baby, I want you to know I am here for you to talk to". Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine and said

"I know babe" she replied. Catherine looked up and saw Sara looking down; she stood up her toes and kisses Sara lips gently

"I love you" Catherine said

"I love you too" replied Sara playing with Catherine hair.

"Well I got to get back to Warrick, are you going to be okay?" Catherine asked as she placed her hand on Sara cheek

"Yeah, I will stay here until Nick comes back" replied Sara

"Okay, don't stay out here all night, I don't want you to get sick" Catherine said as she pulled away from Sara embrace

"Okay" replied Sara

"Baby don't beat up on yourself" Catherine said

"I wont" replied Sara. Catherine looked at her girlfriend one last time before going back inside; Sara just stared up to the sky at the stars. Catherine walked back into the lab that Warrick was in

"Is she okay?" Warrick asked

"Yeah just has a hard case that is getting to her" replied Catherine

"Okay, you got to look at the security tape, that just came in" Warrick said pointing the television

"Okay go" replied Catherine sitting next to Warrick

"Alright here we have Mr. Taylor doing his round" said Warrick

"Mmn"

"Then it cuts out at 8:34 and comes back on at 8:50" Warrick said

"So they had 16 minutes to get everything" Catherine replied

"But that doesn't add up so I did a background check on Mr. Taylor and hear this; Mr. Taylor went back rupt last week and has been trying to get money from his insurance" Warrick said reading from a folder

"Oh" Catherine said nodding her head, "I see, he did it himself" she added

"Yep" replied Warrick

"I'll call Brass and we'll pick him up, well done Rick" Catherine said standing up an walking to the door and saw Sara standing at the window looking into the waiting area

"Uh Rick, call you call Brass?" she asked

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah" replied Catherine walking off towards Sara. Once she got to Sara she looked where is was looking and saw a red hair sitting there "who's that?" she asked

"That would be Ashleigh Isabella, the victims wife" Sara replied

"Oh, who brought her in?" Catherine asked

"Nick, she arrived at the house while he was still there" replied Sara "I better go talk to her" she added

"Do you want me to go with you?" Catherine asked

"I should be okay, thanks" replied Sara then opened the door and walked in. Catherine watched through the window, Warrick walked up to her and said

"Brass went to Mr. Taylor and caught him trying to sell the stolen stuff"

"Good" Catherine replied. The door to the interview opens and two officers walk out with a handcuffed man, the woman Sara was talking to looked up and saw the man and she ran out and started yelling

"You killed her, you sick busted, you killed my wife, now my child will grow up without her, and I hope you're happy"

"You're married to her and you' re pregnant with her, now I have seen everything" he replied "Now you are in pain like you and that whore caused me" he yelled

"Hey" both Warrick and Catherine yell

"Get him out of here" O'Riley said

"Come on Mr. Radcliff" said an officer pushing him forward. Once they were gone the woman turned to Nick who just arrived

"How long does he get?" she asked him

"A very long time, life maybe" replied Nick

"Thanks, both of you, all of you" she replied looking at them all then walked down the hall

"Excuse me Mrs. Isabella?" Catherine called. The lady turned around "How long are you along?" Catherine asked

"3 months, I was going to tell Jodie when I got home, I just found out this afternoon" she replied

"Congratulations" Catherine said

"Thanks" she replied and keeps walking. Just then Grissom walks up to them

"Why is everyone standing around? Isn't there work to be done?" he asked

"Actually Gil, were all done" Catherine replied

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, the owner to the store robbery was actually stealing from himself" Warrick said

"And the ex-boyfriend was the murder" Nick said

"Wow, I suppose you do your paper work and then you can go home early" Grissom replied. Everyone was surprised and went in different direction to find a place to do there paper work.


End file.
